1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a semiconductor packaging technology, and more particularly to a lead frame package structure for side-by-side disposed chips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In semiconductor packaging processes, lead frames are widely used for carrying chips, conductive media, etc. In a general multi-chip package, chips may be stacked or side-by-side disposed. Because of the limitation of the standard height of a package, side-by-side disposition of chips is more suitable.
However, when the chips have non-uniform sizes or different thicknesses, non-uniform gaps for the mold flow due to asymmetrical structure during injection molding may easily cause air bubbles or air bubbles to be encapsulated by back flow, affecting the appearance and the yield of the package. Therefore, it is highly desirable to balance the mold flow during injection molding for packaging chips of different sizes.